


Toxic

by NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Mistress, Spanking, Whipping, brittana, unholy trinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob/pseuds/NayaFan_UnholyUnderBoob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that most people would think the relationship is toxic, others would refer her to a therapist or lock her up in an institution but this relationship is the one thing that makes her life worthwhile. Unholy Trinity and Sugar. Contains explicit adult content, non consensual DD, including spanking and strong language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspicions

Chapter 1

Quinn's brow furrows as she watches Sugar chatting to Brittany, her hand flirtatiously running up and down the tall blonde's arm as she murmurs to her in a voice too low for Quinn to hear. They stand in the doorway of the choir room, oblivious to their friend's presence as they giggle and flirt, Quinn wondering what Santana would have to say about this. She doesn't have to wait long for her answer as Santana saunters into the room via the other entrance and, as expected, a dark look crosses her tanned face. Quinn watches as the latina strides across the choir room, sparing the blonde a fleeting glance as she reaches the other girls. Hazel eyes narrow and perfectly manicured brows shoot skywards as Sugar nods meekly in response to something the head cheerleader says to her and wanders over to the chairs with her gaze fixed on the floor. Quinn's jaw drops, she had never seen the rich, spoiled brat back down from anyone so easily before. Santana shoots Quinn a glare that tells her to mind her own business while she leads a sullen looking Brittany to the back row of chairs, the latina sitting inbetween the two other girls as the other members of the club file into the room, Rachel looking rather put out at not being the first to be there. The blonde can hear Brittany murmuring pleadingly, only to have whatever she is say shot down by Santana's furious hiss. Quinn strains to listen for details, the swift kick to the back of her chair informing her that Santana notices her attempts to eavesdrop. The three girls are mostly silent for the rest of glee club, the only sounds coming from them are the occasion creak of their chairs whenever they move and a groan from Sugar when Rachel stands up to sing yet another solo. They are among the first to leave the room at the end of practise, Sugar and Brittany traipsing behind Santana without so much as glancing at each other.

"Britt!" Quinn isn't sure why she shouted after the other blonde, her curiosity must have bested her so she crosses the room to meet the cheerleader anyway.

"You okay Quinn?" the taller girl asks, genuine concern in her baby blue eyes as she studies her friend.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing," Quinn admits. "You guys seemed...different today. Sugar seems to be hanging around with you guys a lot recently," she adds, unsure of what she's actually trying to ask Brittany. The dancer doesn't have a chance to answer her friend, the sound of someone clearing her throat causing her to spin around and smile sheepishly at an unamused Santana who is standing in the doorway.

"I gotta go ,Q, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Brittany throws over her shoulder as skips across to the latina and Sugar and presses a gentle kiss to Santana's face, the tanned girl's features softening slightly. The hispanic teen catches Quinn's curious gaze and she turns to face Sugar and Brittany, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Car. Now," she states quietly but firmly, both girls nodding and turning to quickly do as Santana told them, the latina waiting until they are out of sight before giving Quinn her full attention. "What Quinn?" she asks with a sigh. "You've been basically spying on us for the whole of glee club, why are you being weird?" Santana asks with a raised brow.

"I'm being weird? Me? It's you guys that are being weird! What is going on with you guys? Sugar has been following you and Brittany around school for a while now," Quinn states suspiciously.

"So what?" She's our friend," the latina shrugs.

"It seems like it's more than that," Quinn mutters, noticing something she can't quite explain flash in the other girl's dark eyes.

"What? You don't think a lesbian can hang around with another girl without it being something more than a friendship?" the cheerleader asks snarkily.

"That's not what I'm saying at all and you know it Santana!" Quinn scolds. "It just seems like there's something going on between the three of you. I know you well enough to know that you're deflecting right now and all that tells me is that you're definitely hiding something," the blonde adds, feeling pleased with herself as she watches the cheerleader become flustered. "We used to be friends, you used to tell me everything," Quinn murmurs softly.

"I gotta go" Santana grumbles, brushing passed the other girl and striding from the room, leaving Quinn alone in the choir room. She sighs sadly, she had thought their friendship had improved lately, that they were back on track but apparently not. She sets her jaw in determination and vows to find out what is going on.

0-00-0

Brittany glances at her cell phone as it vibrates for the third time in as many minutes. She sighs when Quinn's name glares back at her and she presses ignore, silently shaking her head.

"Santana looks pissed," Sugar murmurs from the backseat. Brittany looks up to see Santana storming across the parking lot and her stomach lurches nervously at the raven haired girl's hardened features. "Quinn needs to learn how to mind her own business," the girl adds.

"It was our fault, we should have been more careful," Brittany sighs.

"I didn't even know she was in there," Sugar argues with a frustrated whine.

"Exactly. We didn't even check to see if anyone was in the room," the blonde retorts. "We should have checked and now Santana is..." she trails off as the driver side door is yanked open, the furious Latina sliding behind the wheel and slamming the door closed. Both girls watch warily as the head cheerleader grips onto the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turn white, her eyes closed as she forces herself to calm down. Neither girl speak as Santana clicks her seatbelt into place and starts the car, knowing in that moment what is expected of them. The drive to Santana's house is silent and and tense and Brittany swears she can see her heart beating out in front of her chest, her hands growing clammy while she anticipates what will happen when they reach their destination. The intense nerves she feels can only be matched by her excitement and she knows Sugar will be feeling exactly the same.

"Go straight to the basement," Santana orders quietly as she swings the car into the driveway and guides it into the garage. Sugar and Brittany share a wide eyed look at the mention of the basement. "Now!" Santana snaps, watching with satisfaction as her girls stumble out of the car, almost tripping over each other in their haste to get out of the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that most people would think the relationship is toxic, others would refer her to a therapist or lock her up in an institution but this relationship is the one thing that makes her life worthwhile. Unholy Trinity and Sugar. Contains explicit adult content, non consensual DD, including spanking and strong language.

Chapter 2

Quinn leans against Sugar's locker as she waits for the girl to arrive, she figures Sugar will be the easiest to find out information from, a few well placed compliments and the girl would most likely boast about what she had gotten up to the night before, she is sure of it. She had waited until after first period to hang around Sugar's locker as she had known they girl would be with Santana and Brittany first thing and there would be no chance of speaking to her alone. The blonde is surprised when Brittany appears at her side and she shoots her a curious look as she eyes the girl's cheerio sweatpants. It's not odd to see any of the cheerleaders wearing the sweatpants underneath their skirts but that's usually during winter and not when it's extremely hot out like today.

"I thought you'd like to know that Sugar is with Santana, we're sharing Santana's locker today so it's pointless for you to wait here," the dancer states, knowing that Quinn is trying to dig for details; she's a lot smarter than people give her credit for. "You need to stop sticking your nose in other people's business," the girl adds.

"My mom told me something interesting last night, she told me that Santana's parents don't live with her anymore. She told me they've been in Puerto Rica for the last couple of months," Quinn tells Brittany smugly. "I didn't even realise that people at my Mom's jesus booze cruise even knew Santana's parents but apparently they were the talk of the trip," she adds.

"Santana's eighteen," Brittany shrugs, glancing down the hallway and Quinn turns to follow her gaze, smirking slightly when she sees Santana and Sugar standing by the latina's locker further down the hall. She frowns when she doesn't see any of Sugar's usual attitude aimed at her, the girl looking rather subdued instead as she stands next to Santana, unknowingly fiddling with the bottom of the latina's cheerio skirt. "I gotta go, please Quinn..just stay out of it," Brittany says pleadingly before turning to walk back to Santana and Sugar. Quinn watches with a confused frown as the usually graceful cheerleader stiffly makes her way down the hall, as if every step hurts her. She can guess what happened by the slight smirk that pulls at Santana's full lips, the smirk disappearing as soon as the latina makes eye contact with Quinn. Something is definitely going on with the three of them and she's going to find out, no matter what it takes.

 

0-00-0

 

Sugar rolls her eyes as yet another cheerio looks her way, their expression curious as they eye the girl sitting in the bleachers and wonder why she would be watching their practise. The hard bleachers are uncomfortable for her to sit on at the best of times but today they are pure agony and from the smug look on Santana's face when she glances over at Sugar, the latina knows it. She gestures to the doorway to the gym, signalling to the head cheerleader that she's going to the bathroom; the only reason she's allowed to leave her presence for. Sugar can feel the dark haired girl's eyes on her as she walks from the gym and it both unnerves her and excites her at the same time and she adds an extra sway to her hips. The hallway is, as expected, deserted and she ignores the fact that the school creeps her out when it is this quiet and heads straight to the nearest girls' bathroom. She quickly looks around the bathroom, pushing open all the stall doors to ensure she is the only person in there before walking over to the sinks and pulling her make-up bag from her purse. Sugar quickly checks her eye make-up and re-applies her lip gloss, making sure to not take too long, Santana wouldn't like that. Glancing around her again, she takes a couple of steps back and turns to the side, pulling her jeans down and inspecting her backside in the mirror, wincing at how pink it still is. The girl pokes the skin gently, scrutinising the darkened welts at the top of her thighs and growing aroused as she thinks about how they got there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sugar jumps when she hears Quinn's voice and rushes to pull her jeans and underwear back over her tender behind. Her eyes widen as she turns to face the other girl, noticing the blonde's flushed appearance and track clothes and her hazel eyes that bore deeply into Sugar's eyes. "Who did that to you? Was it Santana?" Quinn demands, stepping forward and Sugar takes a small step backwards, wondering what the hell she should do.

"What business is it of yours?" she asks haughtily, attempting to brush passed Quinn but the blonde reaches out and stops her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Did she hurt you? Sugar.... is Santana abusing you?" Quinn asks softly, her brow furrowing in concern, her concern growing when Sugar smirks at her. "What the hell is so funny about abuse?" the girl asks in frustration.

"Nobody is abusing me, Quinn." Sugar sighs, shaking her head in amusement. "Can you let go of my arm now, you're all sweaty and it's kinda gross," she adds in disgust.

"Who did this to you?" the blonde asks again, loosening her grip but not fully letting go of the smaller girl's arm as she stares into her brown eyes. "Tell me who's hurting you." Both girls jump as the door to the bathroom swings open, the door thumping against the wall loudly. Sugar looks relieved to see Santana standing there, especially as the latina's furious gaze is directed at Quinn as she strides across to them and removes Quinn's hand from Sugar's arm.

"Britt is at my locker, why don't you go wait with her," Santana murmurs in a soft tone, Quinn's jaw dropping at how tenderly the dark haired cheerleader speaks to the other girl. Sugar looks at Santana with a worried expression and the cheerleader touches her hand for a second, sending her a small reassuring smile. Quinn's confusion deepens as she watches the tiny interaction, unsure of what to think. She notices all trace of tenderness leave the latina's eyes once Sugar has left, her dark eyes furious as she stares Quinn down. "What the hell is your problem, Quinn?" Santana demands, her almost black eyes flashing angrily.

"Did you do that to her or are you just helping her hide the fact that someone is abusing her?" Quinn spits out.

"Nobody is abusing her," the Latina states, her voice much calmer than it had been moments before. "Trust me," she adds quietly.

"There's something going on, I just know it!" Quinn retorts stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"But why do you need to know what it is?" Santana asks. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you at all. You're kinda reminding me of Berry right now, she's always sticking that beak of hers in everyone's business," the Latina states. "You know how irritating that is so you should remember that the next time you butt into our business," she adds, carefully watching Quinn for a few moments before turning on her heel and leaving the blonde alone in the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows that most people would think the relationship is toxic, others would refer her to a therapist or lock her up in an institution but this relationship is the one thing that makes her life worthwhile. Unholy Trinity and Sugar. Contains explicit adult content, non consensual DD, including spanking and strong language.

Chapter 3

Quinn glances up at the house in front of her as she kills the engine of her car, taking note of how typically suburban it is with it's white picket fence and perfectly manicured lawn. She sighs and double checks that she has the correct address, looking down at the small piece of paper in her hand with Jacob Ben Israel's scrawled handwriting on it; definitely the correct address. Running her hand through her short blonde hair, Quinn wonders if this is a good idea, what if it is Sugar's parents that are responsible for the marks on their daughter? Her hands are clammy as she climbs out of her car, knowing her friends would be pissed if they knew what she is doing but it's worth it, she has to make sure Sugar is safe. The gravel crunches underneath her feet as she walks up the drive and she sighs softly as she reaches the white front door. Taking a deep breath, she knocks firmly on the wooden door, waiting patiently and listening for sounds of movement coming from inside the house. Quinn smiles politely as the door swings open to reveal a tall and intimidating man, his features twisting into a look of distaste as he eyes the young woman on his doorstep.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray," the blonde smiles, sticking her hand out for the older man to shake, her smile faltering when he doesn't show any signs of returning the gesture. "I'm friends with your daughter and I just wanted to swing by and see how she is, I'm a little worried about her," Quinn adds softly.

"You should be," the man grunts.

"Um.. is she here? Could I talk to her?" Quinn asks.

"She doesn't live here anymore, she hasn't done for weeks. If you see her tell her she can come back when she decides to be normal again!" he snaps.

"I'm sorry sir, what do you mean?" the girl questions, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"When she stops being with a fucking dyke!" Mr Motta bites out, "She's with her girlfriend, you know... that mexican girl...the cheerleader that was in the commercial," he adds.

"Santana? She's Puerto Rican," Quinn corrects him.

"Aren't they all the fucking same?!" the balding man asks in contempt, "You want to see her, go there. Don't come back here again," he snaps, slamming the door closed and leaving a shocked Quinn standing on the doorstep. Quinn wanders back to her car without even glancing back at the house as she backs out of the driveway. Sugar's dating Santana? She wonders when the hell that happened and she wonders what Brittany has to say about that as she drives through the quiet streets. The blonde decides to head over to Brittany's, knowing she'd be easier to talk to than Santana and also knowing she has no chance of getting close to Sugar if she's staying with the Latina. Turning the car into Brittany's street, she's glad to see that Santana's car isn't there but Brittany's is, meaning she'll be able to talk to the dancer without the Latina trying to intimidate her.

 

0-00-0

 

Brittany stands at her bedroom window watching as Quinn has some sort of internal battle with herself while sitting in her car, the blonde had pulled up to the sidewalk around five minutes ago but so far hadn't shown any signs of getting out. She is tempted to text Santana but Quinn is still her friend so she should be allowed to visit but then again, her obvious anxiety about coming out of her car tells Brittany that Quinn still hasn't let this go. The dancer smirks when her friend lifts her head and spots her standing at the window and she can imagine the blush that spreads across Quinn's porcelain skin, embarrassed at being caught. Brittany beckons for her to get out of the car and makes her way downstairs, bypassing the livingroom where her parents and sister are watching tv and heading out to the front door. She opens it just as Quinn reaches the doorstep and she can see the conflict on the other girl's face.

"Hey, come in. We can talk in my room," Brittany murmurs as she closes the door after Quinn enters and leads her upstairs, staying silent until they are in her bedroom and the door is closed behind them. "If you're here to ask me a tonne of questions again then save your breath because I'm just going to tell you the same thing I've been telling you the last couple of days," the dancer states firmly,though not unkindly.

"I went to see Sugar...at her house," Quinn interrupts, watching the surprise register on Brittany's face. "Her father told me that she didn't live there anymore and that she was staying with Santana who is apparently her girlfriend but, of course, you already know that!" she exclaims angrily. "You and Santana broke up? Isn't that something you would tell me? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" the shorter blonde demands.

"We didn't break up," Brittany states calmly. "I can't tell you what you want to know because it doesn't just affect me, it's not my story to tell Quinn so I won't do it. Why is this bothering you so much? Why are you so desperate to know things that are none of your business?" she asks, genuinely interested as she studies the other girl's face.

"Because I miss my damn friends!" Quinn snaps and realisation dawns in Brittany's blue eyes.

"We're still your friends Q," the tall blonde replies gently. "I know we haven't really hung out recently and I'm sorry for that, really..I am. Look, Santana's having a party this weekend and I know everyone from Glee will be invited so I hope you come," Brittany tells her quietly. "Are you okay?" she asks after a moment.

"Yeah." Quinn sighs, unable to look her friend in the eyes. "I gotta go," she adds softly, brushing passed the taller girl and leaving the room. Brittany doesn't stop her, instead she chooses to walk over to her window, watching as the girl leaves and pulling her cell phone out from inside the waistband of her sweatpants and speed dialling Santana.

"Hey," she murmurs, her mouth automatically splitting into a grin at the sound of the latina's voice. "Yeah, I'm okay. Quinn was just here, she spoke to Sugar's dad." Brittany pulls the phone away from her ear slightly, unsurprised by the stream of both spanish and english curses that stream from Santana. "I know....of course I didn't tell her anything," the blonde states, a little hurt that Santana would even need to ask but feeling instantly better when she hears the other girl's silky voice apologising for asking. "Try talking to her at the party," Brittany suggests, her baby blue eyes widening at the response she receives. "She'd freak out Santana," the dancer says gently, feeling her face getting hot when Santana scolds her for not having more faith in her. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm on my way."


End file.
